Belonged
by Tenshi Cat
Summary: Ok, kind of a sequel prequel to 'Belong.' Weird, eh? Anywayz I advise you to read Belong first before reading this! r/r plz!
1. And So It Begins...

OK, THIS IS LIKE A SEQUEL PREQUEL. VERY CONFUSING YES, BUT IT STARTS IN BELONG THEN SLOWLY TRAVELS TO THE PAST. LIKE A FLASHBACK BUT A VERY LONG FLASHBACK, K? K! NOW READ MY FIC!  
  
BELONGED  
  
CHAPTER ONE: AND SO IT BEGINS...  
  
Usagi was in her room packing when Luna comes in and asked, "Am I coming?"  
  
Usagi looked at her cooed, "Of course."  
  
Luna nodded as the taxi came.  
  
"Come on or we'll be late," Usagi told Luna as she jumped into the cage.  
  
"I really dislike this," Luna scowled.  
  
"Oh, come on, it'll be all right," Usagi said.  
  
"All right," Luna said as Usagi closed her new home, for now, and carried her down where Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo were.  
  
"Be careful kids," Kengi said as the two children nodded, added by a meow. Kenji laughed and said, "You too Luna." Luna meowed again as Ikuko hugged her children and kissed them good-bye.  
  
After the goodbyes the taxi drove off towards the airport where both Ami and Duo were waiting.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo sat beside Ami while holding his ticket.  
  
"So when do you think they'll arrive?" Duo asked.  
  
Ami could only smile as she read her book and commented, "She's always late."  
  
Duo grinned and said, "Yeah, kinda figured."  
  
"D-chan!" Usagi greeted as she ran to Duo with Shingo following behind.  
  
"Usa," Duo said with a soft smile.  
  
"Hello," Shingo stated unemotionally.  
  
"Still an overprotective brothe, I see?" Duo teased as Shingo glared at him and nodded.  
  
Ami then cutted in, "Guys please it's time to board the plane."  
  
"Thanks for reminding us Ami!" thanked Usagi as Ami smiled at her friend.  
  
So together they boarded the plane.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Should we tell them that we're going to America too?" Michiru asked Hotaru and Hakura, who had an arm around her waist.  
  
"No not yet," Hakura replied.  
  
Then Hotaru giggled and said, "Can't wait till they get their memories back."  
  
The other two nodded with a laugh.  
  
"They were always never separated as a couple," Michiru said with an angelic smile.  
  
"Yes, but even through their romantic lives, there was always HER," Hakura spat out.  
  
Hotaru shook her head, "Let's not talk about HER. That was the past; this is the present.  
  
With a nod they sat down and waited for the next plane to take them to U.S.A.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
The four people, not Luna because she was taken else where, sat together. Duo with Usagi, of course, and Ami was taking care of Shingo, like she promised Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
Duo held Usagi hand as they leaned against their seats. Slowly the plane began to move as Usagi placed her head on Duo's shoulder.  
  
Once they were up in the air a lullaby was heard faintly in Usagi's, Duo's and Ami's minds. Within two seconds the three fell asleep.   
  
Shingo looked out the window and then back at Ami. Shingo shrugged, 'I guess older people really do need more sleep.'  
  
And so it begins... the past shall not be forgotten.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE OF MY WEIRD PREQUEL FOR BELONG. BUT PLEASE R/R!  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	2. Drifting Into A Fairy Tale

BELONGED  
  
CHAPTER TWO: DRIFTING INTO A FAIRY TALE  
  
Slowly Usagi, Duo and Ami are in dreamland... as memories of the past consumed them entirely. White fog lightly wrapped themselves around the three figures while restoring flashbacks after flashbacks into their minds, until they pieced them together into their lives once again, as if they were in the past once more.  
  
Usagi was once again Princess Serenity, walking through the moon palace with her pure white dress flowing out behind her as her present memories were forgotten in order to complete this fairy tale.  
  
Princess Serenity kept her face and body straight as Princess Ami of Mercury walked faster in order to keep in pace with her friend.  
  
"Serenity-hime, what's wrong?" Ami asked in concerned when she saw Serenity's face as straight as stone.   
  
"I'm going to be serious about this princess stuff now," Serenity replied with a small smile.  
  
Ami stopped as Serenity passed her. Snapping out of her shock she quickly sped up her pace and commented, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
Serenity sighed and answered with determination, "Yes, Ami, I am going to be one of the greatest queens in history."  
  
Ami couldn't help but smile and agreed, "And I'll support you all the way."  
  
Serenity smiled as they entered their next class in princess training.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
The handsome son of the noble family of Maxwell was traveling the streets with a huge crowd of girls gathered around him, each screaming at him to look at her. Duo just grinned playfully for it caused all girls to go into intense daydreaming.  
  
As Duo walked back into his house his father, who had brown hair and green eyes, came by and asked, "Hurry son and get ready for the shooting star festival."  
  
"Sure, father," Duo replied as he walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Oh and Duo," his mother, who had light brown hair and cobalt eyes, said amused.  
  
Duo turned around and questioned, "Yes mother?"  
  
"Try not to attract so much attention next time," she sighed out, indicating the girls outside.  
  
Duo only smirked and obeyed, "Anything you say, mother."  
  
With that he went to his room to change into a more suitable suit. After changing he looked at himself in the mirror and was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie.  
  
'I can never get used to this thing,' Duo thought as he glared at the reflection of his bow tie.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Luna sat there in the darkness while being restricted in her new cage. The slight aroma in this uncomfortable space wracked into her system as if trying to kill her.  
  
But before she could faint from the icky smell a wave of energy passed through her, drilling flashbacks after flashbacks of memories into her brain.  
  
At the same time sending her into the fairy tale too as she collapsed and her soul got warped into the past. Her memories of the present were erased in order to turn her into a human and start all over.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Michiru sat down in her seat on the plane as she looked out the window. The she felt Hotaru tugging her sleeve while asking cheerfully, "Is it time yet?"  
  
Michiru smiled softly and replied, "Almost, Little Firefly, almost."  
  
"Just sit down before you fall onto the ground," Hakura instructed as Hotaru sat down beside her.  
  
Just then a soothing feeling over whelmed them as Michiru whispered, "It's time."  
  
Then the three souls are carried as well into the fairy tale of their past.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"I can't believe that Ami gets to go to America and not us," Minako whined.  
  
"Stop whining and pay attention," Artimis scolded.  
  
Minako stopped as Makoto asked, "Why are we here anyway?"  
  
Rei answered, "Something is going to happen so I called you all here."  
  
Artimis's senses alarmed as he told the others, "Embrace yourselves."  
  
The three looked dumbfounded as they fainted in a heap and was being pushed into the fairy tale of their past.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Mamoru flipped through the channels angrily as a wave of sudden tiredness caught him in its grasp and moved him into the story.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Heero, Wufei, Quartre and Trowa were in the loving room of Quartre's mansion, conversing about the war days and what they missed about them.  
  
Unexpectedly a light embraced them and slowly lulled them into the unknown story of their past.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Sailor Pluto watched as the people were transported into their long lost life of the Silver Millennium.   
  
She knew it was her turn now as she gripped her time key tightly. The soft dark red aura surrounded her as she was embraced to her past.  
  
END FOR NOW. OH AND PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR COUPLES, YA KNOW SENSHI/GUNDAM PILOT. BUT THE POSITIVE COUPLE ARE DUO/USAGI AND HAKURA/MICHIRU. I ALSO NEED HELP ON WHOM "HER" IS FROM MY LAST CHAPTER, SO VOTE FOR THE GIRL WHO IS GOING TO BECOME "HER."  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	3. The Ball *Part One*

BELONGED  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE BALL *PART ONE*  
  
Duo and his parents climbed into the coach as the screams of over excited girls could be heard.  
  
Duo sighed and thought, 'It's tough being me.'  
  
"Now, son, I want you to be on your best behavior because today is Queen Selenity's birthday," his mother ordered.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied as he looked at the landscape passing by.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Princess Serenity looked at her reflection with a serious look as Luna (human form) ran a brush along the golden strands of hair.  
  
"Serenity-hime, I'm very proud that you're growing up," Luna said with a smile.  
  
Serenity breathed in and replied, "Yes, I know. I just hope that mother will be proud too."  
  
Luna stopped and looked at Serenity's eyes in the mirror and said, "Of course she'll be proud. She's your mother. She'll be proud of whatever you do."  
  
Serenity nodded as Luna continued, "Now let's put on a smile for today's Selenity-sama's birthday."  
  
Serenity nodded, got up and walked proudly towards the ballroom.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Duo stood there in the ball room as girls from noble families and royal families were starting polite conversations with him as he tried to reply to each one for each were equally beautiful.  
  
"Duo, what do you think party about this party so far?"   
  
Duo looked up to see his friends in front of him with a smile. Maybe not Wufei, Heero or Trowa, but Quartre was smiling.  
  
"Hey guys!" he greeted as the girls looked at the five boys.  
  
"Duo," Heero replied simply with a nod.  
  
With a few more greetings Quartre asked, "Have you chosen your girl yet?"  
  
"Nope, not yet," Duo said as he shook his head, "What about you guys?"  
  
Hnns were heard and a no was said from Quartre.  
  
"Oh," Duo said as Princess Serenity came down the stairs unnoticed.  
  
Serenity walked towards her friends when a crowd came to complement her.  
  
"How do you feel about this ball Serenity-hime?" a person asked as Usagi quickly replied confidently, "It's going quite well."  
  
Nods quickly spread like a wave in the crowd as Serenity walked a little faster to get away from the crowd, but was met with another crowd. By now Serenity knew her duty was to talk to crowds in order to communicate with her subjects better. So she met each crowd with a smile.  
  
Duo looked at the crowded spot in the ballroom and thought, 'I pity that person in the middle of the crowd.' He knew that feeling of being crowded by many girls yet they never understand him. They might know him but he probably didn't know even the half of them.  
  
With a soft smile Duo told his friends, "Guys, I'm going to get some fresh air."  
  
The guys nodded and decided to go their own ways as eight girls stood at the sideline with a smile as they stared at their crowded friend.  
  
"I think Serenity-hime needs help," Hotaru indicated as she pointed unnoticeably at the large crowd of people.  
  
Makoto smiled, "I think so too."  
  
"Should we help her?" Ami asked as she stared with wide eyes at the increasing crowd.  
  
"Well, maybe we should," Minako supposed as she nodded slightly.  
  
Rei then spoke with a simrk, "But she has her duties."  
  
Michiru rubbed her temples and sighed out, "Guys that's not the point."  
  
"What's the point?" Hakura asked in an amused voice as she watched her hime talking to the crowd maturely, "I think this will help her become queen."  
  
Ami sighed loudly and spoke out, "The question was should we help her?"  
  
The girls, except Michiru, looked at each other and replied in sync, "No."  
  
Ami and Michiru gave off another sigh as the inners went their own way.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
With a sigh Ami took a glass of wine from the table and sipped on it.  
  
"Onnas shouldn't be drinking too much," a voice snorted.   
  
Her lips drew away from the cool glass and looked at the Chinese, "Well... I don't drink much."  
  
He shook his head as he too took a glass of wine. After a sip or two he said, "I doesn't matter onnas just shouldn't drink."  
  
"Why?" Ami asked as she quirked an eyebrow upward. Specks of anger grazed her usually calm emotions.  
  
He made eye contact with her and said, "Cause they act immaturely when they get drunk."  
  
"You think ALL girls get drunk easily?" anger grazed along those words as if challenging him.  
  
"What? You think you can take drinking?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Sure... I guess," doubt began to rise in her sudden anger.  
  
Now he was interested and challenged, "I'll challenge you to a drinking contest."  
  
Ami froze then as she pictured what Makoto would of said, "Ami, don't let a guy get to you!" This pushed Ami to the edge as she said with determination, "Fine."  
  
He nodded and drank the rest of the wine from his glass. Ami lick her suddenly dry lips and quickly lifted her glass and drank contently. She then coughed from the abrupt strong taste in her system.  
  
Wufei smirked. He liked this girl, indeed he did.  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
Minako strolled in the gardens silently as the scent of the blooming flowers caressed her inner essence. She stopped when she spotted a boy looking at the red roses with a serene look.  
  
With a smile she said, "Hello."  
  
The boy snapped out of his little world and looked at her. With a pause of silence he replied, "Hello."  
  
She grinned and immediately responded, "Do you like roses?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Especially red roses," he replied as he stole a look at the roses and then back to her.  
  
"Red roses. The message of love," Minako informed.  
  
The boy blushed as an emotion struck his heart dead center.  
  
"Do you have a girl friend?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Well...um... no I don't," he flustered as a very unfamiliar feeling roamed inside his heart, "Do you like red roses?"  
  
Minako smiled serenely and replied, "Yes because they stand for love."  
  
"Love?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yes," she smiled, "I hope that someday my prince would come for me," she them hugged herself as the boy stared at her admirably, "with a bouquet of red roses for me."  
  
He could only nod as she continued, "Then he would hand the roses to me."  
  
The boy's eyes followed her as she started to walk around while telling her dreams to him, "Then we would embrace in a blissful kiss."  
  
"That's your dream?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Quartre smiled as they started to talk non-stop.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Makoto looked up at the starry night sky as she gripped the rail tightly as she remembered how Ken dumped her for another girl just two days ago. Her friends tried to cheer her up and it worked for about a day or two. No one knows the pain with in her mind every time she sees a couple.   
  
She sighed as a boy walked up to the balcony silently and looked at the landscape where you could see Minako and Quartre talking.  
  
Emotional pain seared through her as she frowned.  
  
"Why are you sad?" came the silent question.  
  
Makoto knew it was the boy beside her as she replied, "Because."  
  
"It's not healthy to keep things inside," he said, trying to communicate with her. He'd never seen any girl like her with pain inflected in her eyes and such a straight expression shone on her face.  
  
"I know," she stated as her sphere of sadness cracked vaguely.   
  
"If you know then tell some one," he suggested as his line of vision moved from Quartre and onto her.  
  
"I can't," she said faintly.  
  
"Why?" he asked simply. He wanted to dig deeper as he felt that sphere's crack go deeper.  
  
"No one understands me," she said as the sphere was chipped bit by bit.  
  
"Just tell me and I'll tell you what I think of it," he said as he stared unblinkingly at her.  
  
There was silence before she finally gave in and spoke to him, "My boyfriend dumped me two days ago."  
  
The boy nodded slowly as she continued, "My friends tried helping me but I still hurt every time I see a couple embrace or kiss or even smile at each other," she then placed a hand over her hand as the sphere tarred apart, "My heart is now in unbearable pain because I can't forget about him."  
  
He then looked at the sky as he listened to her sadness, "I miss him." Tears escaped her eyes as the sphere slowly crumbled.  
  
"I miss him a lot," she finished with a whisper as the sphere collapsed. With a sniff she wiped the tears away and said softly, "Thanks for listening to me."  
  
Trowa nodded as he quickly, yet expertly, changed the subject.  
  
END! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME WHO 'HER' SHOULD BE. PLEASE I REALLY NEED THIS SUGGESTION.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	4. The Ball *Part Two*

BELONGED   
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE BALL *PART TWO*  
  
Rei quickly walked to a corner to think about how she was going to help Serenity from marrying Prince Endymion from Earth for she knew he only loved Serenity because of her beauty not who she really is. Serenity disagreed, only because she said it was her duty.  
  
Rei sighed and said out loud disturbingly, "I don't like this new Serenity."  
  
"Who are YOU to judge the moon-hime?"   
  
She then looked at the new comer, who was a boy, and replied hotly, "And who are you to ask me that question so rudely?"  
  
He glared at her and said calmly, "You haven't answered my question."  
  
"I will, once you answer mine," she stated firmly.  
  
"But I asked you first," he said as his voice rose a bit higher.  
  
Anger was slowly flushed into her emotions as she said, "So? I asked you the second."  
  
He smirked for he knew he was ticking her off as he asked as he quirked an eyebrow upward, "Point?"  
  
She sighed loudly with frustration and commented, "No point."  
  
There was silence before he asked, "Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Fine," she stated, "I'm Serenity-hime's friend."  
  
He nodded and started to answer her question, "And I'm just a person who wants to know why you dislike this new Serenity-hime."  
  
"Because she doesn't care about her life," Rei suddenly told him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and said; "She only cares about her duties now, not about herself. She's sacrificing herself for us"  
  
"It's her duty," he stated.  
  
"I know, but a true monarch is just not a figurine for people to look at or is just the voice for them. She needs to make her own decisions, break some rules and be herself, not just some stiff queen," she announced emotionally.  
  
Heero nodded as they continued their conversation.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Serenity breathed deeply as she stood by the water fountain...alone, finally. Emotions ran through her mind like worry because she was worried of not being good enough for the public, happiness because she was happy on how she replied to all their questions and relief that all that was over.  
  
She then stared at the beautiful blue orb called Earth and sighed sadly, "That's my future."  
  
"It is?" a cheery voice asked.  
  
She quickly turned around and saw a boy and then requested, "Please don't ask me anymore questions."  
  
He blinked twice and said in realization, "Ok. Why?"  
  
"I told you not to ask anymore questions," she sighed out in frustration.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
With another sigh she replied, "Because I was in a huge crowd and was consumed by questions."  
  
"Oh, you're the one in the large crowd, Serenity-hime," he said as he saw the crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
She could only nod as she stiffened once more.  
  
"Ya know you would be better off if you stop being so stiff," he commented as he looked at her strangely.  
  
"I have to be serious about my role," she stated.  
  
"But it's not you," he whispered as warmth wrapped around his heart suddenly.  
  
She looked at him and spoke clearly, "But it's my duty."  
  
"Even so you have your own freedom and will to be yourself," he said seriously as he stared at her face.  
  
"I guess..." she whispered as she felt her pulse beating against her neck.  
  
"Do you know who you really are?" he then swore inside his head, 'Don't ask questions Duo!'  
  
She didn't notice as she stared at her untouched reflection in the water of the fountain, "Yes, I do know who I am."  
  
"Then tell me who you are," he breathed out.  
  
Serenity then snapped out of her trance with her reflection and looked at him, "No it's my duty, you can't and won't change that."  
  
He backed away, "Ok, ok, I was just trying to help,"   
  
"Well, please don't try to help," she said as anger flowed along those words, 'Please trying to manipulate my mind. Man, you really think I'm stupid.'  
  
Duo quickly turned around and walked away, 'Ok, didn't go well with that babe, but I could always try another.'  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Ami set her empty wine glass on the table as she stared determinedly at her new rival in drinking. She then quickly wiped the remaining wine on her lips and glared at him.  
  
He smirked and said, "We should stop now. You've proven that onnas CAN drink."  
  
She nodded and said, "By the way I'm Ami-hime of Mercury."  
  
He looked a bit surprised and said with a bow, "Wufei Chang of Mercury as well."  
  
She smiled and said happily even after all the sickening wine, "Well, Wufei I hope we'll become good friends."  
  
Wufie could only nod.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Minako then took her eyes off the flowers and looked at her companion with a smile as she asked, "What's your name?"  
  
He looked at her and replied, "Quartre Winner of Venus."  
  
She gasped, beamed at him and quickly exclaimed, "I'm Minako-hime of Venus."  
  
Quartre looked totally shocked and immediately bowed, but got stopped by Minako.  
  
"Please don't do that. We're friends now," she explained as Quartre blushed and smiled.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Makoto once again placed her hands on the rail and asked the boy, "Who exactly are you?"  
  
"Trowa Barton of Jupiter," he stated.  
  
She turned around surprised and said, "I'm Makoto-hime of Jupiter."  
  
Shock covered his brain but in reality he stayed calm. As she said with a true smile, "I hope that maybe we'll get to know each other more on Jupiter."  
  
"Of course hime," Trowa said softly.  
  
"Good," she stated with a nod.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Rei then leaned against the wall and stared at the boy as she said, "You still haven't told me EXACTLY who you are."  
  
"Heero Yuy of Mars," he quickly stated.  
  
She smiled and said, "What a surprise."  
  
"Surprise?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm Rei-hime of Mars," she introduced.  
  
"Yes, what a surprise," Heero stated.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Serenity let out a breath as the boy disappeared back into the ballroom. Just as she looked at her reflection once more the trumpets blew, indicating that Queen Selenity had an announcement to make.   
  
Serenity smoothed out her gown and walked back in. As she made her entrance the music slowed down to a stop and the people began to crowd around the throne as Serenity stayed behind the crowd with her friends.   
  
It only took a minute for her to see the boy she was talking to, was near the middle of the crowd with four other boys which made her assume that they were his friends.  
  
Then all of a sudden Queen Selenity started a speech that last for about thirty minutes or so. (I couldn't make up a good speech) After that they had a big feast and then prepared to leave.  
  
The other girls went to say goodbye to the guest as Serenity stayed by the steps waiting for a certain someone to come by. Once she spotted him alone going down the stairs she walked towards him and asked, "Who exactly are you?"  
  
The boy turned around, a grin appeared on his face and he mocked bowed as he said, "My name, your majesty, is Duo Maxwell."  
  
With another grin he walked off with a slightly angry princess thinking about him.  
  
"Do you think they'll become a good couple?" Michiru asked her love on a balcony.  
  
"I don't know, they seem to hate each other right now," Hakura mused as she wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed Michiru's head.  
  
"Like they say Hakura opposites attract," Michiru whispered.  
  
"I know but there WILL be obstacles," she said.  
  
"But if their love is true then they would over come it," she said as she looked at the earth.  
  
"Hey. We don't even know if they'll become a couple yet,"  
  
"I bet you a hundred dollars that they'll become a couple," Michiru couple.  
  
"You seem confident that they'll fall in love," Hakura said softly with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"You betting or not?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Ok fine. A hundred bucks that they WON'T fall in love." Hakura said.  
  
"Deal," with that said the game has begun.   
  
END OF "THE BALL"! I HOPE YOU'LL R/R AND TELL ME WHO "HER" WOULD BE. OH BY THE WAY "HER" IS GOING TO BE AN OBSTACLE IN DUO'S AND SERENITY'S WAY. SO VOTE WELL.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	5. More Pawns In This Game

BELONGED  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: MORE PAWNS IN THIS GAME  
  
Serenity couldn't help it, but something was unnerving her. Was it just because her loveable cousin was coming or was it the boy named Duo Maxwell? It didn't matter anymore since she couldn't wait to talk to her cousin.  
  
Sure her cousin could be serious and a bit mean but she was very understanding and she really has a lot of role models. But what surprised Serenity the most was that her cousin was going to fight in a war between the Negaverse and the Silver Millennium Court.  
  
Serenity looked out of the window up in her room, waiting for her cousin to arrive, better yet waiting for both her cousin and another companion of her cousin's. They say that her cousin's companion was also her partner in the war. They also say that she was very good at using a gun and not to bad in hacking systems.  
  
Serenity licked her lips as she saw a carriage that held two people, were coming and she recognized it immediately and quickly got up from her chair. Then she smoothed out her hair and walked slowly out of her room.   
  
She made her way down the stairs and then stood by the opened doorway, waiting for the two people. Luna and Artimis suddenly appeared beside her as her mother, Queen Selenity, slowly nodded at the carriage.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Dorothy smiled with happiness, for once, when she read the letter her cousin Usagi sent back to her. Then she thought, 'So Shingo and Usagi's friend, Ami, is coming as well. I really miss them.'  
  
Suddenly a beckoning of dizziness got to her as she slowly drifted off to a fairy tale as she clutched the letter close to her so she wouldn't lose it. Once again there is a new pawn in the game of the time called Silver Millennium.   
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Hilde pushed the "off" button on her cordless phone and smiled gleefully. She had just been on the phone with Quartre and he said that Duo was coming back. 'God, he's coming back.'  
  
Then she frowned and thought, 'Is he happier now?'  
  
'Or is he still the same sad Duo?' Hilde shook her head and smiled again, 'He's coming back!'  
  
With another shake of her head she went into her bed and fell asleep. Little did she know that she was drifting into a fairy tale dream.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
Princess Serenity waited impatiently as the carriage door opened to reveal her cousin, Dorothy. Serenity smiled and quickly hugged her cousin Dorothy as she looked at her surprised.  
  
After a good hug they let go of each other as Serenity exclaimed cheerfully, "Dorothy, it's been a long time. How are you?"  
  
"It's been nice," Dorothy replied and then turned her attention to her comrade, "This is Hilde Schbeiker, my partner."  
  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," Serenity greeted.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Serenity-hime," Hilde said with a smile.  
  
Serenity could only nod as they went into the glorious castle. Luna and Artimis looked at each other with a content smile as they followed Serenity, Dorothy and Hilde into the palace. Queen Selenity shook her head slightly and slowly walked back into her home.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Have you heard?"  
  
"What? What?"   
  
Duo heard a conversation of two men over the voices of girls around him and his four friends. Duo felt curiosity rise within him as he leaned faintly towards the two men to listen better.  
  
"Lady Dorothy is here!"  
  
"Really? Wow, I bet Serenity-hime is happy that her cousin is here."  
  
At the mention of Serenity's name he couldn't help but smirk at the way the princess had acted towards him. He outlined his teeth with his tongue as he heard.  
  
"That's not only it."  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Lady Dorothy brought a friend."  
  
"Who is that friend?"  
  
"I've heard that her name was Hilde Schbeiker."  
  
"Hm... that's interesting."  
  
Before Duo could hear more of this intriguing conversation Quartre had dragged him and his other three friends out of the prison of girls.  
  
After they were sure that no girl was behind them Duo asked, "Did you hear that conversation?"  
  
Heero nodded and said, "Hilde and Dorothy are the two people who will help in the war."  
  
"Dorothy is Serenity's cousin," stated Wufei.  
  
"What should we do?" Quartre asked.  
  
"Some how we need to get to them," Trowa informed.  
  
"Well I have a feeling that a big drama is going to happen," Duo said as he thought of the moon princess.  
  
END! PLEASE R/R! OH, YOU COULD STILL VOTE FOR THE "HER" THING.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


	6. Loyalty To The Negaverse

BELONGED  
  
CHAPTER SIX: LAYALTY TO THE NEGAVERSE  
  
Duo stared endlessly out his window at the garden as he thought of a way to contact Lady Dorothy without causing any huge scene. Like, go walk into the palace and say, "Hey! I'm going to see Hilde so we could cough up a plan to kill Selenity, k?"  
  
Duo shook his head as little sparkles of rain hit against his window and slithered downward leaving a liquidly path behind it. He then looked through the fuzzy window and onto the streets where people were running around trying to find shelter.  
  
'So innocent,' he thought as he stared at the people. He didn't know why he took the Negaverse's side. It always bothered Quartre and him at the pleading looks from the people's faces when they're about to die. But of course if it weren't for Beryl-sama he wouldn't be here.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Duo was about four years old and his family was burned to the ground, which caused him to run into a dark forest. Before long he was chased by hungry wolves and couldn't be saved, but Beryl-sama was there just in time to save him and take him in.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Since then he devoted his whole entire life to him and agreed to even kill for her. Now he's a bit confused, as you would say it as for his heart is reaching for some one, yet no one at all.  
  
Duo then shook his head and scratched it with frustration as he tried to figure out if he really had a heart or not, if he should follow his so-called-heart or not. He sighed as the rain hit the glass window making a soothing sound; as if to comfort him, but it's no use cause his heart was just too confusing.  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"So Beryl have spies on the moon?" Serenity asked her cousin in astonishment.  
  
Dorothy nodded and said, "That' s all we know so far."  
  
"So I recommend you to be careful Serenity-hime," Hilde suggested.  
  
Serenity nodded as reality hit her hard as she realized that life isn't all happy faces and rainbows. There's heartbreak, war, blood and pain of all kinds and probably many more. She, the princess, was kept from all these things in a pretty confined palace, now she needed to act and must learn the true responsibilities of a queen.  
  
"Serenity? You ok?" Dorothy asked as concern flowed slightly along with those words.  
  
Serenity looked at her dear cousin and told her, "Yeah, I'm alright."  
  
(*) (*) (*)  
  
"Serenity, that's just life," Ami said softly as she tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"I know, but all this time I never knew that war could be this horrible. People in the moon kingdom are being threatened 24 to 7," Serenity spoke as she looked at the beautiful city from a balcony.  
  
"Relax Serenity, Selenity-sama will find a way for peace," Ami said, trying to calm her down.  
  
There was silence before Serenity whispered out to the wind, "I make a difference."  
  
Ami stared at her friend admirably and said, "Serenity, you'll make a great queen."  
  
Serenity looked at her friend and smiled a serene smile.  
  
(*) (*) (*)   
  
Hilde stared at the running pure water in anger as she thought; "Serenity thinks she's so perfect and great just because she's royal blood. I'll teach her."  
  
Then an evil smile appeared on her face out of nowhere, "Oh, I'll teach her, by damn well killing that little miss perfect. But before I do that I must kill Selenity. I can't risk the plan by killing Serenity first, I must not be selfish. I am, after all, loyal to Beryl-sama."  
  
END. "HER" IS HILDE NOW.  
  
TENSHI CAT 


End file.
